NCIS LA in the futrure
by Ludvadia421
Summary: So 4 years have gone by in Los Angeles and alot has changed. Deeks and Kensi are married with a baby on the way. Eric and Nell are married also. This pretty much all densi. This is my first story so please be nice.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is my first story I hope you like it. Sadly I own nothing, :( except baby Deeks. **

* * *

Deeks walked into his house and placed the grocery bags he had gotten, On The kitchen table. He looked around, it was quiet. He knew he wasn't alone in the house, his wife's car was in the driveway. Yes, Deeks is married to his partner Kensi. They have been for 3 years. When Kensi returned from her classified mission in Afghanistan, the two finally had the chance to discuss their 'thing'. So obviously, one thing led to another, and now they're married. Deeks continued though the house until he found Kensi sitting on the edge of their bed, looking down. She looked upset,

"kens?" He said. Hearing this her head rose to meet her husbands deep blue eyes, she gave a soft smile,

"Hey" she said softly. He walked over and sat beside her putting his arm around her and pulling her close. She relaxed in his loving arms and rested her head on his shoulder. Now he was worried. She only ever did this when she was truly upset, which wasn't often.

"Kens are you okay?" He asked

She nodded against his shoulder, "yeah, it's hormones"

Now he felt a little better, knowing she wasn't really upset. Kensi was in her 3rd month of pregnancy. They decided to wait until the baby was born to find out the gender, the surprise was exciting.

A smile appeared on Deeks face when he remember what he had brought home for her. He leaned down slightly and whispered in her ear,

"I brought ice cream, and a little birdie told me "The Titanic" was on."

Kensi laughed and looked up into his eyes. He knew her so well, and he always knew how to make her feel better. It was one of the many reasons she loved him. She closed the 1 inch distance between them and kissed him,"I love you" she said when they broke apart.

"I love you too Kensalina"

They couple spent the rest of their evening on the couch watching TV, and enjoying each others company. Kensi was lying on her back with her head in Deeks lap. He was playing with her hair, which he always liked to do.

"Do you have an obsession with my hair?" She asked with a smile.

Deeks looked down," I see..." He said putting his gads up in defense.

she pulled his hands back down, "No,no,no, I like it. It's soothing. It's just that there are others things you could go for, yet you almost always got straight for my hair."

Deeks' eyebrow rose,"We'll I could go for those,'other' things to" he said with a grin.

Kensi smiled as shook her head," Okay, no. But what made you start?"

He looked into her eyes, " Well, after the whole Sidorove thing, do you remember when you came over and we watched the scary movie, you brought me a cronut." She smiled at the memory,"yeah you fell asleep"

he nodded," so did you. After the movie. I woke up before you left, and I put my arm around you and started to play with your hair, it was relaxing and it helped me fall back asleep. It was the first night since the torture that I'd slept peacefully."

Kensi was surprised, he had never told her this," how come you never told me? I mean, I get not telling me than but we're married now?"

He shrugged," I don't know I just never did" He leaned down and kissed her softly, " I love you Fern"

Kensi smiled," I love you too Max"

* * *

**So that was my first chapter if you think i hould keep it going let me know. Im definetly going to do the babies birth, so if you have any name suggestions let me know. Also, if you have suggestions in general, please let me know. I hope you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so the baby will not be born this chapter so im open to any baby name suggestions, boy or girl. At the moment I have only one review but it meant so much considering it was my first review so thank you so much. Im glad you like it! I know my Chapters are kind of short so if you think i should make them longer let me know.**

* * *

Kensi and Deeks walked into work the next morning hand and hand, as they often did. Sam and Callen were at their desks

"Mornin' " Deeks greeted the two agents. They looked up at the couple,

"Morning Deeks" Sam said.

Callen nodded in Kensi's direction,"Mrs. Deeks"

She smiled. She always loved to hear that. So, did Deeks. Kensi sat down at her desk and Deeks sat beside her. Hetty had switched Callen and Deeks seats a couple of years back. It made things easier. Not that anyone was complaining.

"So," Sam started, "How is the mini Deeks?" he asked

Kensi laughed," she's good." This got everyone's attention. Sam, Callen, and Deeks all jerked their heads up and looked at her. She looked at the three men with a confused look, "What?" she asked.

"Did you say _she_? As in a girl, a baby girl." Deeks asked with a grin starting to appear on his face.

"OH!, no, that's just what came out." she said realizing what she had said.

Sam and Callen nodded understanding what she meant. So did Deeks but she saw the smile on his face fade and he looked, upset almost.

"Deeks, do, do you...want a girl?" she asked with a small smile.

He shrugged. Honestly , he wasn't sure.

"Well I don't know I mean. Boy or girl, im going to love this child, but a girl wouldn't be so bad. But she wont be allowed to date, at least, not while im around to see it, cause.." at this point, everyone was looking at Deeks, "Im gonna, stop talking now." he said looking down. Sam and Callen shared a grin, and Kensi looked at Deeks smiling. He felt her gaze and looked at his wife, "What."

She shook her head, "Nothing" she said quietly. They both went back to their Paperwork. Kensi had seen a familiar side to Deeks just now. A soft, caring, and protective side. She knew it well. He was like that with her when they first started dating.

Later that day, Kensi was up in ops with Nell and Eric, being that she couldn't go out in the field. Deeks, Callen, and Sam were out in the field.

"So kens. How ya holdin up?"she asked he friend.

She ex-haled, "Good. I feel fat though."

Nell laughed, "Kens, you are not fat. Your pregnant, there's a big difference."

She leaned back in her chair," Alright, enough about me. How about you and Eric? Are you...talking about kids?"

Nell sighed," I don't know. I mean, we haven't talked about it yet but..." she said quietly so her husband across the room wouldn't hear.

They heard the ops' doors slide open. Callen, Sam, and Deeks all walked into ops.

"Oh boy I love catchin' bad guys." Deeks said when he walked in. Sam and Callen followed him, shaking their heads. Kensi shook her head. Yep, that was her husband.

It was 9:00 and everyone was exhausted. The team was in the Bullpen when Hetty walked in.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. You've done well today. You should all go home, and rest." Sam and Callen walked out and Hetty stopped Kensi and Deeks from doing the same, "How are you feeling Ms. Blye." She laughed softly," Im sorry, Mrs, Deeks."

Kensi laughed," Im good Hetty, thank you."

"Good" she said before letting the two return home.

Once the couple returned home they went straight to bed.

"God, im exhausted." Kensi saying getting comfortable in bed."

Deeks got in and wrapped his hand around her waist and held her close," Yeah, me too" he said settling down. Kensi smiled she liked when Deeks layed with her like that, it made her feel safe. She turned her head to face him and kissed him," Goodnight Deeks" she said when she broke away.

"Goodnight Kensalina"

* * *

**I might not do another chapter for a little while being that im in school. But I hope you like what I have so far. I was thinking about doing some stories for the regular NCIS with Tony and Ziva. So if you're a fan and you think I should let me know. If you want to see more Eric and Nell please let me know! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so I read the review I have gotten and I really appreciate them. This was my first story that I have uploaded. I normally always kept the stories to myself and to see that other people like them means so much! The baby names are also amazing. Im still not sure what im going to do but I have some ideas. I plan on doing another chapter soon so I have to ask, How would you guys feel if I thought about doing twins? leave your suggestions and thoughts I love to see what you guys think. Also, I do plan on making my chapters a little longer. I know I have said this a million times but im stuck, if you have any baby names PLEASE leave them in your review. **

**Thank you guys so much! :)**

**P.S. **

**I made a change to chapter 1. Kensi is not 6 months pregnant anymore, she is 3. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Okey dokey this is my 4th chapter! I'm on a roll today, I can't help it I just have to keep going. I'm starting to think that everyday I'm gonna post a new chapter so yeah :). I hope you guys like this, your suggestions and reviews have meant so much!**

* * *

The next morning, Deeks woke up with Kensi beside him. She was curled up next to him with her hand on his chest, and her head on his shoulder. It was a Saturday, so he didn't have to get up. Nor did he want to. He laid there for about two hours before Kensi woke. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Do have an obsession with my chest." He asked mimicking what she had asked him Weeks before.

She laughed. "I see..." She said raising we hands in defense the way he had. She got up and walked into the bathroom. He laughed and followed her. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist,

"You ready for our appointment today?" He asked.

She nodded,"yeah. I'm just gonna shower and than we'll go."

Deeks raised an eyebrow,"ya know..I have to shower to. We could save time if we share the water." He smirked. She turned in his arms and wrapped her around his neck,"you know that if we both go in, we are gonna be in there even longer."

"Not if you can keep your hands to your self." He said

she moved his hands and walked into the bedroom what she needed.

"Oh I can! its you that can't handle himself."

Deeks followed her and stood in the doorway," it's not my fault your irresistible." She smiled and walked into the bathroom.

They ended up sharing the water. They left for there appointment.

Kensi and Deeks were now waiting in the waiting room.

" ? is ready to see you." A doctor called from the desk. The couple stood and walked into the Examination room.

Dr. Gordon closed the door and turned toward the couple.

" , Mr. Deeks, it's good to see you again. How are you feeling." She asked.

"Great" Kensi said.

She smiled,"great. So you can lay down and we will see how the little one is doing."

Kensi laid down and pulled her shirt up. The gel was cold, it made her shiver.

The doctor looked at the screen,"We'll everything looks good! You might wanna take a look at the screen." she said with a smile. Kensi and Deeks looked up at the screen. Their mouths opened.

"Oh my god! Is that..." Deeks started

"Yeah" Kensi cut in.

They were more than shocked at what they saw on the screen. They were looking at not one, but TWO Babies! Kensi laughed softly with joy and so did Deeks. He leaned forward and kissed her head.

"Would you like to know the genders?" asked.

They both shook their heads,"No we are going to wait." Deeks said

"Alright! I will be right back and than you two can go" she smiled and walked out.

Kensi got up and walked over to her husband,"wow" she said,"twins"

Deeks smiled and cupped her face,"I love you, and these little guys." He said looking at her stomach. She laughed,

"I love you too."

The couple returned home and spent the rest of their day relaxing, enjoying their Saturday.

Deeks walked into the kitchen to find his wife making dinner. He walked over and stood beside her,"Hey watcha doin'?" He asked examining the food in front of her.

"Cooking." She said

He gave her a look,"Really!" He said pretending to sound shocked

She gave him a glare,"Its something I just kinda did. So go away and I'll tell you when it's done." She said

He raised his hands in defense,"Excuse me Rachel Ray!" He walked out. Kensi laughed and finished cooking. They enjoyed a nice meal together. Later that evening, Kensi and Deeks were cleaning up,

"Well I have to say, that was the first time I'd eaten enhanced macaroni and cheese and it was very good." He said.

She smiled,"Well good! I told you I can cook!" She said confidently

"we'll I wont doubt you again kens" he smiled.

After an event filled day, Kensi and Deeks went to bed.

Deeks walked in to see Kensi laying in bed with her hand on her stomach. He smiled and got in to bed. He moved close to his wife and once again played with her hair. She smiled and turned to face him,

"What do you think it will be like. Having two babies running around." she asked

Deeks laughed at the thought,"Well I think it will be more like two assassins running around. But it'll be great," he leaned down and placed a small yet sweet kiss on her lips,"We're gonna be great." He said softly.

She smiled,"I love you."

"I love you too Kens"

* * *

**So Kensi and Deeks are having TWINS! I do still need some names though. i have some favorites from the suggestions I have gotten. But I do still need one. I do recommend a full name as a suggestion. because I need middle names also. Also again, if you like Eric and Nell and you want to see more of them PLEASE LET ME KNOW! Hope you guys liked it! **


	5. Chapter 5

**So I have decided on what the genders of the babies will be. But I'm still taking name suggestions. **

* * *

Deeks and Kensi walked into work the next day with smiles on their faces. They were going to tell their team about their new exciting news.

"Mornin'" Sam said when he saw the couple walk in. Callen did the same.

"Mornin' Guys" deeks greeted. The couple placed their stuff on their desks before walking over to Hetty's desk. When she saw the two partners approaching, she gave a soft smile letting them know they could come over. Seeing her wordless greeting, they walked over.

"Good morning Mr, and " she said,"What can I do for you?"

"Well Hetty we have an announcement that we want the whole team to hear" Kensi explained

Their boss nodded slowly in understatement,"Of coarse"

Deeks walked with Hetty back to the bullpen, and Kensi walked up stairs to ops to get Eric and Nell.

The team gathered in the bullpen to hear the couples news.

"Okay," Kensi started," we promised that when we found out some news about the baby, you guys would be the first to know. So, yesterday we went to the doctor. We were told that _both _of our babies are healthy."

The team stood in front of them shocked.

Sam laughed with joy for the couple,"Congradulations guys," he walked over and gave deeks a man hug, and kensi a soft yet loving hug. Callen,Eric, and Nell did the same.

Hetty also smiled and congradulated the couple.

The Rest of the day was slow. Kensi had been on desk duty for obviouse reasons, and had no paperwork. So she sat next to her husband, and tried to find ways to waste time.

Later that day, Kensi and Deeks were at their desk. Callen and Sam had gone up to ops with Eric and Nell, leaving Kensi and Deeks alone in the bullpen. Deeks had looked up from his paperwork, and tried to give his eyes a break. He leaned back in his chair and looked at Kensi. She was on her laptop, looking at baby names. Deeks smiled. He hadn't even thought about that yet. Deeks moved his chair closer to his wife and grabbed the free hand that was sitting in her lap.

"Whatcha' doin'?" He asked softly, while intertwining their hands.

She moved her eyes from the screen, to her husband.

"Well, it occured to me that we have done everything but this." She answered at the same volume Deeks had spoken in before.

"Got any ideas?" She asked

"Well let's start with if they are a bit and a girl." he said

tey thought for a moment before Deeks spoke again, wearing a smirk,

"Fern and Max" he said

She looked at him and smiled, but also gave him a glare. But than her expression changed, like what he had said wasn't such a bad idea.

"Seriously?" He asked surprised

She shrugged,"Well not Fern! I will not do that to our daughter, if we have one. We could find another name for a girl, but Max, I like that."

Deeks smiled, _Max Deeks, _he liked it to.

"Alright, we got a possible boy name. Now we need a girl" deeks said

This time, they went on the computer and looked.

Deeks pointed to a name as they were scrolling,"look at that one." He said softly

Kensi looked at it for a moment,"Chloe Deeks" she smiled,"I like it"

Deeks smiled,"we're all good," he leaned forward and kissed her cheek softly.

Picking names was just the beginning, they still had TONS of things to do before those babies came! But they were ready for the challenges, they were ready for the roller coaster that is parenting.

* * *

** So I did pick some baby names obviously, but I'm still open to any suggestions. I'be only gotten one, but if guys also want me to do something for Eric and Nell let me know in the reviews. I hope you guys like the story so far, I'm not sure how far I' gonna go with this yet, but let me know how far you would like me to go. I also just wanna point out, I did this on my phone so there might be a mistake it two somewhere in there, so please don't point it out in the reviews because there isn't anything you can point out that I'm not already aware of.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**I came up with this chapter really randomly. Sometimes i wl be doing something and I will just imagine what it would be like if Kensi and Deeks were doing this. I know this is wierd, but that's my process. Anyway, I hope you guys like it! I'm not going to state it in the chapter, maybe I should, but Kensi is 7 months pregnant. I know, I made a jump but I'm a little impatient.**

* * *

It was 10:00 PM when Deeks walked into his house, had been at LAPD talking to his boss there, finishing up a case he had been assigned to help with. He walked through the house until he came close to the bedroom. He was about to walk in when his wife was walking out of the bedroom, and they bumped into each other,

"Oh God!" Kensi said with a little jump

Deeks smiled that he actually scared her, but he felt bad beig that he didnt mean to do it,"Sorry, I didnt meant to scare you," he said putting both his hands on her shoulders.

She shook her head,"No, I just didnt expect you to be home for a while," she said with a soft chuckle.

He gave her a look,"You got another man hiding in the closet," he joked. Kensi smirked and looked at him,"Is the man of your dreams in there?" He asked noding toward the bedroom.

She laughed softly and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling her self closer to him.

"No, the man of _my _dreams is right here," she said softly,"Plus, I already have one man, what on earth would I do with two?"

Deeks tilted his head,"Well, I can answer that..."

"No, I don't." She cut him off

He closed the gap between them and kissed her softly. She smiled, she moved away from her husband, turned around and sneezed.

Deeks chuckled softly to him slef,"Bless you"

She sniffled,"Thanks"

Later that night, Kensi and Deeks were in their bedroom watching TV. They were laying across the bed on their backs, covered halfway by a blanket. Again, Kensi sneezed, and than again, and again, and again.

"Kens, are you sick? Or coming down with something?" he asked his wife

She shook her head," it's just a sneeze, I'm fine."

He rolled his eyes," yeah okay. I'm not falling for that. But I know I'm not gonna get anything out of you." She shook her head.

Kensi and Deeks turned off the TV and shifted in the bed, Laying normally in the bed. Deeks moved closer to Kensi under the covers. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer. Kensi turned a little to get out of his arms. As much as she wanted to stay in that position though she didn't admit it to Deeks, She was possibly sick, and didn't want to get him sick.

"Deeks...I don't wanna get you sick." She mumbled

He placed his head close to hers, almost on top of her head.

"I don't care" he whispered in her ear. She smiled and intertwined her fingers with his.

She loved him so much, his voice, the way he whispered in her ear just than was...it was the most amazing thing she could have heard. He was perfect, so kind, and gentle, and so caring. She loved how he wanted to make her feel better when she was sick, the way he tried to make her laugh when she was upset, how protective he was of her, and their children. She had never loved anyone more than she loved her husband. She knew that she always would.

* * *

**I know, I got pretty soft in this chapter, and I know it's short but I just HAD to do this. I had this idea in my head for a while and I finally had time to write it! I hoped you guys liked it. Again, PLEASE DONT SAY THE CHAPTER WAS SHORT! I'm aware of this, so please don't point it out. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm going to skip ahead again in this chapter. If you wanted to see what happened during her pregnancy, things I didn't write about, let me know, I'd LOVE to do a story showing it. **

* * *

It was 10:00 AM on a beautiful California morning when Deeks walked into his house. He had left early in the morning to go surfing. Kensi was in the kitchen putting two plates of eggs on the table. He walked over and placed the bag of bagels he had, on the table.

"Good mornin' beautiful." He said placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Hey" she responded

They sat down and ate their breakfast together when Kensi spoke up,

"Did you ever wonder about the future?" She asked looking at her plate.

"In the Past? Or now?" He asked

She shrugged,"the past, before we were married, before we were dating."

He smiled to himself, he did think about what his life would be like with Kensi. Before they were dating, he would dream about what might happened if they did get married.

"I remember, when you went to Afghanistan I would think of what it would be like, when you came home. What you would look like, how it would feel, what I would do, what you would do."

she smiled, she would think about that too.

"Ya know, I never thought that all of this would happened." She said bringing her plate to the sink

Deeks followed,"Marriage,kids, that?"

She nodded,"Yeah. I mean, I never thought that all this would happened."

After he placed his dish in the sink he pulled his wife close,

"I know, I'm The man of your dreams" he said putting his hands around her waist.

She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling them even closer,"When your right, your right."

He smiled and kissed her.

"I love you Kensalina."

"I love you too Shaggy"

He sighed,"your never gonna let that go are you?"

She laughed,"Nope"

The two walked into their bedroom and got dressed. Kensi was next to her husband in front of the closet. She looked at him from the corner of her eyes. He had only his jeans on and was looking for a shirt.

Kensi didn't realize that he knew she was looking. Feeling her still looking at him, he smirked, "Like what you see huh Sugarbear?" He said

She blushed and looked back into the closet.

He grinned from ear to ear,"I made you blush" he teased sounding like a kid

She rolled her eyes,"Deeks, we're together it's not that big a deal."

"You think I'm awesome!" He said pulling his shirt over his head

She laughed,"Oh yeah? And what makes you so sure?" she said pulling her shirt over her head.

After she did so, he took her hand and showed her what was on her finger,

"You said "I do" didn't you?" He whispered.

She smiled, remember the day they got married.

Deeks was walking through the house, when he passed his 9 month pregnant wife sitting on the floor in the hallway. She was sitting with her back on the wall. Deeks tilted his head and leaned against the wall near the entrance to the hallway. She looked up and gave a soft smile,

"Hey" she said looking up.

Seeing her smile, he smiled,"Hey. Whatcha doin' down there?"

She shrugged and looked down at her swollen stomach,"Thinking"

Know exactly what she was thinking about he asked,"Do you wanna be alone?"

He smiled when she shook her head and motioned for him to sit beside her. He did so and than wrapped his arm around her.

She relaxed in his strong, loving arms and put her head on his shoulder,"What do you think the babies will be like?" She asked

He smiled at the thought,"I think out possible boy will be blonde, blue eyes, a ninja, and great with the ladies." Kensi laughed at the thought of a mini Deeks running around,"and our possible girl, will have her mother's brown curls, her gorgeous mismatched eyes, again, a ninja, and all the guys are gonna be running her way. Until I get there, then they'll run the other way." Again, Kensi laughed. She looked up and kissed her husband. When they pulled apart, he pushed a piece of stray hair behind her ear,"We are gonna have the two most amazing kids in the world." He whispered. She nodded in agreement.

After a little while, Deeks stood. Held his hands out in front of him and helped her up. When she stood, she felt a pain.

She bent down slightly and clutched her stomach. Thinking he did something, he immedietly became worried. He bent down to see her face,

"Hey, Kens you okay?"

She looked into her husbands eyes,

"My water just broke." She said with her eyes wide open.

His eyes popped out of his head,"Oh my god"

* * *

**AHHH! The babies are coming! There is still time for name suggestions if you have any! I hope you guys liked the chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**The babies are coming! I wanna thank you guys for all of the help you gave me with the baby names and ideas! I hope you guys like it! **

* * *

Kensi was sitting in the hospital bed when Deeks walked in,

"Okay, I just called everyone." He said sitting down next to his wife.

She nodded

He tilted his head and looked at her, "Kens you okay?"

Again,she nodded, "Yeah."

He knew what was wrong,"Kens, it's okay to be nervous." He said grabbing her hand.

She squeezed it, happy how he always try's to make her feel better.

"I know. But what if something happens I Mean-" she rambled

Deeks cut her off and cupped her face,"Shh, that is not going to happen. We are gonna have two healthy, beautiful babies. They will be fine, and you will be fine." He said soothingly

She smiled and squeezed his hand again,  
"I Love you so much" she said

"I Love too Kensalina." He said leaning forward to kiss her.

When they broke apart, Sam, Callen, and Hetty walked in. Followed by Eric and his Wife.

"How ya feelin' Kensi?" Nell asked

She smiled at her friend and nodded," I'm Good"

"I have to say, I would have never thought I would see you in a hospital, about to give birth to twins." Callen said with a smirk

"But we're happy for you two." Sam said next

"Thanks guys." Deeks said

"So just to make things official, we have some questions for you guys." Kensi said

They nodded.

"Nell," Deeks started," Will you be the aunt and God mother to the twins?" He asked with a smile.

She nodded immediately,"Of coarse I will" she smiled.

"Eric, Callen, Sam," Kensi said," Will you be the Uncles and the god fathers?"

They nodded with smiles,"Hear that Uncle G" Sam said nudging his partner with a smirk.

Callen shook his head.

Next the couple turned to Hetty,

"Hetty," Deeks said, "Will you be the Grandma?"

A smile appeared on the women's face,

"I would be honored." She said

A doctor came in and interrupted them,

"Hi, I'm dr. Smith and I'm sorry but I'm gonna need only the parents in the room at the moment." He said

They team walked out.

"Okay ," Dr. Smith started," I'm gonna just take a look on where we are."

He lifted the blanket and checked. He came up and smiled,

"Okay, We're ready to push." He said leaving for a moment to get another doctor.

Kensi exhaled and tightened her grip on Deeks hand.

"Alright, it's gonna be okay." He said

Before she knew it, the Doctor spoke,

"Okay Mrs. Deeks when I say, I'm gonna need you to push nice and hard okay?"

She nodded and swallowed.

"Okay Push." He announced

She gave a big, hard push.

_A while later_

She felt like it was never gonna end. Finally she had heard the words she had been waiting to hear.

"Okay Mrs. Deeks one last big push and the 2nd baby is out."

She pushed her final push,

"Last one Kens, your doing great!" Deeks encouraged holding her hand.

Finally, the sound of the second babies cries filled the room.

_Another little while later_

Kensi woke up in her hospital room and saw her husband looking at her with a soft smile, his hand still in hers.

"Hey" she smiled

"Hey." He said brushing away a stray piece of hair, " You did great."

As she sat up, two doctors walked in, with babies in their arms.

Kensi smiled as one baby was handed was handed to her.

Deeks smiled too, as the other baby was handed to him.

In Kensi's arm rested their little baby boy. In Deeks' arms rested their little baby girl.

"Hey little guy" Kensi whispered to the sleeping baby.

"She's so beautiful," Deeks said softly looking at his daughter.

"So, the names we agreed on?" She asked careful not to wake the twins.

He nodded,"Yeah, those names were perfect."

After a moment, Sam and Callen walked in with Eric and Nell and Hetty.

Kensi smiled," Hey guys."

"This is a sight to see." Sam smiled

"Congrats guys," Eric said

"Thanks," Deeks said

Kensi looked up from her son, "You wanna hold them?" She asked the team

After getting nods, Deeks handed their baby girl to Sam, who was closest. Kensi handed their baby boy to Callen, who was closest to her.

Sam smiled at his niece, "She beautiful"

Deeks looked at Kensi,"She gets that from her mother."

She smiled.

Callen chuckled," This is one handsome kid." He said

Kensi smiled," He gets that from his father."

Deeks smirked

"Do they have names?" Sam asked

Kensi smiled,"Sam, you are holding Chloe Eve Deeks.

"And Callen, you have Aiden Donald Deeks."

The babies went to each team member before returning to their parents.

After the team left. Kensi and Deeks were sitting in the hospital room with their children.

"They really are perfect." Kensi said looking at Aiden

Deeks nodded, " yeah they are." He kissed Chloe's head softly

They sat there for what felt like forever, with their two, beautiful, perfect babies.

* * *

**This was so fun to write! Coming up with names was so hard! All of the ideas I was getting for names made me want to make more babies because I just loved all the names! Again, thank you guys SO MUCH for the names! This might not be for a little while, but would you guys like it if Nell and Eric had babies? Let me know! Also for my next chapter, do you want me to go into the future when the babies are a little older? Or do you want to see them as little infants? **


	9. Chapter 9

**Their first week with the babies! Hope you guys like it! :D**

* * *

It's been a week since Kensi had returned from the hospital. She was sitting on the couch with Aiden in her arms, feeding him.

"Kens?" Deeks called from another room

"In here." She called back

"Whatcha doin'?" He asked walking toward the living room

"Feeding Aiden" she answered hearing him approach the entrance to the room

"Woah," he said quick turning at the entry way, once he heard her answer,"We don't need to see that." He said shielding Chloe's eyes in his arms.

She laughed,"Deeks, I put it in a bottle." She said.

"Oh" he said turning around and walking in

He sat on the couch beside her,

"I wish I could still wear a onsie!" He said placing his daughter in his lap.

Kensi chuckled at his seriousness in the comment he had made," Why?"

"Cause I like the fact that you toes are always warm! Plus everyone looks cute in a onsie!" He stated

"Especially you princess! Yes you do!" He said holding up his daughter.

Kensi looked at her husband and daughter while she started to burp her son. She had always pictured Deeks as a father. But now that she is seeing it for real, she just loves seeing Deeks with one of the twins.

Noticing her looking, Deeks turned,

"What?" He asked with a smirk,"Like what you see Sugarbear?"

"Actually I do." She smiled

"Good, cause I like what _I_ see." He said placing a quick peck on her cheek.

They both laughed when they heard a tiny burp escape Aiden's mouth

"That is definitely your son!" Kensi said getting up with a laugh.

"Yet he looks like _you!_" He said following her

"He has your eyes, your face. He's lucky" he explained, smirking at his last comment. Because he knew it was true

"Chloe looks like you. She has _your_ eyes, and _your _face." She said

"We have some good kids." She said looking at their babies.

"Yeah, we're lucky." He said

Later that day, Kensi walked into the nursery and found her husband looking into the cribs. She walked in quietly, knowing the twins were asleep. She wrapped her arms around his waist when she came up behind him. Knowing the familiar arms that were around him, he turned and pulled Kensi to his side and held her close.

"They're angles." He whispered into her hair

She smiled,"Yeah. They are"

She grabbed his hand and kissed his cheek,"Come on, let them sleep."

He nodded and followed his wife to the bedroom.

After he changed into his tee shirt and sweat pants, he turned expecting to see his wife in bed. When he didn't, he walked into the bathroom brushing her hair. He leaned on the door frame and watched as she put her hair in pigtails on the side of her head. She had on a pair if gray yoga pants that fit her perfectly, and a white sweatshirt that looked very comfortable. He smiled, he liked to see her like this, not dressed up, no make-up, just her. She turned around to leave the bathroom,

"What?" She asked

He stood straight and brushed a loose piece of hair out of her face,"Just admiring at my adorable wife."

He placed a kiss on her lips before letting her leave the bathroom.

They went over to the bed and got settled.

Deeks moved closer to Kensi, as he often did, and spooned her. He placed his hand on her waist, pulling her a little closer. She only her head and kissed him,

"Goodnight Fern." He whispered once they broke away

Kensi turned and turned out the light,

"Goodnight Max."

* * *

** Another chapter done! I'm very happy with how far I'v gone** **with this story. I know, its only 9 chapters! But it's as far as I'v ever gone with a story and I'm very proud. But your ideas and inspiration has helped me, your reviews have motivated me to continue so thank you SO MUCH! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, recently I got a comment that I have been using someone's photo as a cover. I want to apologize, I was not aware that I was using someone's photos. To be honest, sometimes I will just look at pictures on Google and that's how I found them. I know i should have looked at where they were from, that was my stupidity. I am really very sorry I would never do it on purpose. Please don't kill me don't hate me. I did not do it intentionally. I have changed the photos back to my avatar photo, please forgive me. I know some, or a lot of you. Are probably pissed at me and I get if you stay pissed, but I want to,again, apologize. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay so I'm going ahead in this chapter. **

* * *

_7 months later_

Deeks was at his desk in the bullpen doing paperwork with Callen and Sam, when Nell came down. She was walking slowly, taking her time.

"Hey" she greeted

Sam looked up, "Hey. How's our mommy to be?" He asked with a smirk.

Yes, it's true! Nell is pregnant. 6 months pregnant with, obviously, Eric's baby.

"Good!" She said with a smile,"Just bored."

"Why don't you bother your husband, that's fun even for us." Callen said

She raised her eyebrows,"your right." She said turning around and walking up stairs.

They laughed. Just as Nell disappeared upstairs, Kensi walked in with Chloe and Aiden on each side if her hip. Seeing them walk in, Deeks got up and walked toward them,

"There they are. How's my little man?" He asked picking up his son.

He laughed at the little baby sound he made. Sam and Callen got up to greet the babies.  
Chloe made a huff like noise. Kensi laughed,

"Deeks" she said looking at her daughter

He handed his son to Sam, who was waiting to greet his nephew, and took his daughter in his arms,

"Don't worry baby girl I could never forget you," he kissed her blonde wispy hair,"How's my princess?" He asked softly

Deeks loved both of his kids more than anything. Kensi knew that, but he had a soft spot for Chloe. She was a daddies girl. But she loved how close they were.

Deeks handed Chloe to Callen,

"How's my favorite little niece?" He asked kissing her cheek

The rest of the day was slow. Chloe and Aiden were on the floor next to the Deeks desk.

Deeks looked up from his work to give his eyes a rest, when he noticed what his son was trying to do.

He placed his hand on his wife's arm beside him,

"Kens look at Aiden." He said quietly

She turned to look at what had Deeks was so interested in.

"Oh my god." She said to shocked to say anything else.

"Guys look." Kensi said getting Sam and Callens attention.

They turned and saw their nephew. Aiden had his hands on a bench near him and he was standing himself up. He fully turned his body around and was now facing his father. Deeks turned his chair to face him and held his hands out,

"Come on Aiden," he encouraged, "Come to daddy."

Aiden took a small step in front of him and almost fell, but managed to keep his balance. Deeks let out a chuckle of joy as he took another step. He took another, and another, and than finally he was one step away from landing in his fathers arms. He started to take the last step, but stumbled falling, but stopped when Deeks picked him up.

"That's my little man! I'm so proud of you." He said

Callen and Sam laughed with joy. Kensi took her son into her arms and kissed his head,

"Good job baby, mommy's so proud of you!" She cooed

Nell was sitting at her computer in ops when she heard the rolling of a desk chair coming toward her. Eric's chair soon appeared beside her and he had a smile on his face. He placed his hand on her stomach,

"So? How are we doin'" he asked

She chuckled and placed her hand over his,

"Good. Really good actually. I mean after my whole sick week last week I'v felt fine!" She smiled

He kissed her quickly before giving her another smile,

"Good"

He rolled back to his desk and continued with his work.

* * *

**I wanted to get some Neric in there. I hope you liked it! **


	12. Chapter 12

**I finally finished my next chapter! So here it is. **

* * *

Deeks woke up to the sound of his alarm clock beeping. He rubbed his eyes before hitting his hand on the snooze button. After turning his clock off he heard a two tiny giggles. He turned his head and instead of seeing his wife, he saw his 8 months old twin. He laughed and picked up his daughter who was laying closest.

"How did you get in here chlo?" He asked softly

Chloe answered with another giggle. Aiden had seen his father with his sister and wanted the attention too. He crawled over to his father and layed his head on his leg. Deeks laughed and placed Chloe down on his lap. He picked up Aiden and placed him on the other side of his lap,

"Don't worry buddy, I didn't forget you." He kissed his sons head

Kensi had been standing in the doorframe watching her family with a smile on her face,

"Well this is a sight to see." She said

Deeks looked up and smiled at his wife,

"Mommy's here!" Deeks said looking down at his children.

Chloe looked up at her mother who had just laid down beside them on the bed.

" " she said slowly

Deeks and Kensi looked at each other.

"Oh my god." Kensi said

Deeks laughed,

"Chloe who's that?" He asked pointing at Kensi

"Mame" she said in one word this time.

Kensi smiled and took her daughter into her arms.

"Oh baby your first word! I'm so proud of you!" She said

Kensi and Deeks never realized that experiencing their children's big moments would be so exciting. Their first steps, first words, all of their firsts, they never knew that they would feel so excited.

They spent the rest of their Saturday together, doing all kinds if different things with each other. Kensi walked into the living and saw her husband on the floor. She walked into the room more and smiled when she saw her two kids around him. He was holding Aiden up in the air, pretending he was flying.

"Alright buddy, time for the landing!" He made airplane noises as he slowly brought him to the ground. Chloe was sitting next to them patiently waiting her turn. She giggled when he took her into his arms and lifted her into the air. Aiden stood up and ran over to Kensi when he noticed her watching.

"Mame!" He squealed running over

She smiled and lifted him up as he came over.

Hearing his son, Deeks turned his head and looked at Kensi. He stood up and walked over with Chloe in his arms.

"You wanna fly too Kens?" He said with a smirk

She smiled and shook her head,

"No thanks." She said

"Mommy!" Chloe said reaching her hand out

Kensi smiled and grabbed her daughters hand and kissed her head,

"Hi sweetie."

She giggled. Deeks sniffled and looked at Kensi. They both lifted the baby in their hands and smelled them. Kensi nodded,

"It's me." She said making a face. She started to turn around and walk toward the nursery.

"You need a diaper change little guy!" She looked at her son.

Deeks smiled as he watched the two disappear into the room. He looked down at his daughter who had her head on his chest. He leaned down and kissed her head before walking to go sit down on the couch.

Kensi returned with her freshly changed son and started making her way toward the couch when the phone rang. She turned back around and went to get the phone.

"Hello" she answered

Deeks watched as she listened to the voice on the other end.

"When?" She asked

She nodded,"okay, well be there soon." She hung up and looked at Deeks.

"Who was that?" He asked

She walked over,"Callen, Nell's in labor,"

* * *

**I know some of you, or maybe all of you, wanted to see Nell have the Baby. To be honest I haven't even thought about names or a gender. I would really appreciate it if you left one before you go to another story. Thanks guys and I hoped you liked it!**


	13. Chapter 13

**so I picked a name and a gender for Nerics baby. I hope you guys like it! **

* * *

Kensi and Deeks walked into the hospital. Kensi and had Aiden on her hip, and Deeks had Chloe in his. They saw Callen and Sam in the waiting room with Hetty. Sam walked over with a smile when he saw the family walking over, his partner followed. Sam picked up Aiden,

"Hey little man. How you doin'" he said

Callen picked up Chloe,

"Hey sweetie," he said softly to his niece," how you doing?" She giggle at her uncle.

Callen and Sam loved the twins. Especially Callen, Chloe and Aiden were like one of his own, being that he didn't have kids. They handed the babies back to their mother and father.

"How is she?" Kensi asked

Sam nodded,"She good. We should be able to see her soon."

Kensi and Deeks nodded and sat down next to Sam and Callen.

Deeks stood Chloe up on his legs and looked into her blue eyes and smoothed her small blond curls that went down to the bottom of her ears. She reached her hands out and touched her fathers hair. He laughed and brought her forward and kissed her cheek.

It was about half an hour later when a doctor came out and told them they could go in. Hetty walked in first, followed by Sam, Callen, Kensi, than Deeks. They saw Nell in they bed smiling down at her baby. Eric was sitting in the bed beside her with his arm around her, also admiring his child.

Nell looked up and smiled at her team memebers,

"Hi" she said softly

They smiled back at the happy couple.

"You guys wanna hold her?" She asked

When they nodded, Nell handed the baby to Hetty, who was the closest to her. She smiled at the little girl. Her grand daughter really.

"Your holding Mia grace." She said

"She beautiful." Hetty said looking up at the mother.

"She's gets that from her mother." Eric said pulling his wife close.

She smiled and looked up at her husband.

"I love you" she whispered

He placed a soft, sweet kiss on her lips,

"I love you too."

They baby went to each team member and back to Eric. It was a half hour later when the team left.

Kensi was in the nursery with Aiden when Deeks walked in with Chloe.

He placed Chloe on the floor and went to the closet to get pajamas.

"You know it's nice. Having another baby in the family, now the twins will have someone to play with." Kensi said from the crib.

He nodded,

"Yeah, it will be nice for them to have interaction with someone their own age, or close to your age." He said getting up.

He held Chloe up in front of him and laughed. Kensi turned and shook her head,

"What is your thing with onesies?" She laughed

He brought her over to the crib,

"I don't know, there just so comfortable. And so cute!" He said kissing his daughters little blond head.  
He placed her inside the crib, covered her up with her blanket and gave her her pacifier.

They turned out the light and let them sleep. They returned to their bedroom and got into bed. Deeks took her into his arms and have her a kiss before settling down and falling asleep.

* * *

**I know this chapter might have been kinda short, don't worry they will get longer. I know you guys like long chapters lol. If you have anything you want to see happen please let me know, I am always open to suggestions. **


	14. Chapter 14

**I know valentines day was two weeks ago, I'm pretty late with this chapter. But the idea just came to me recently and I had to do it. Hope you like it.**

* * *

Kensi had just finished dressing the twins, and she placed them on the floor in the living room to play. She was leaning over the sink cleaning out the two baby bottles she had used, when she heard the door open. She looked over the counter to see her husband walk in with something behind his back.

"Hey." She smiled

Deeks placed a kiss on each of his kids little heads before walking up behind Kensi,

"Hello Kensalina." He placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

She looked down in front of her to dry her hands off when a single, perfect, red rose came in front of her eyes. Her mouth opened with a smile as she turned to look into his blue eyes.

"Happy valentines day beautiful." He said softly

"I know it's only one..." He started, but stopped when he saw her shaking her head,

"I love it," she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer,"and you."

He cupped her face pulling her closer as he kissed her. They broke apart after a long moment when they heard giggles coming from their children. They smiled and turned their heads to see Chloe and Aiden playing with each other. They both walked over to the living room and sat in the couch, each placing one of the twins on their laps.

"So, there is more romance planned for tonight." Deeks said

Kensi looked up from Aiden sitting in her lap, and smiled,

"Like what?"

"Well I have reservations at a, familiar, restaurant. A little stroll after, and a little something else later."

She smiled hearing that last part, but it faded when she realized something,

"That sound amazing, but what about Chloe and Aiden?"

He smiled,

"Taken care of, last week I asked Callen if he could watch them. So he is gonna come before we leave."

A smirk grew on her face,

"You've had this planned since last week?"

"I might have," he smirked

She sighed,

"Well, I have a date to get ready for." She placed a kiss on his lips before placing Aiden on the couch where she sat, and walking to her bedroom.

Going through her closet, Kensi found a black dress that fit her perfectly, and was tight until the dress stopped at her knees. She also found a pair of black heels to match. She had on a little mascara that made her lashes more visible and longer. A thin black line laid under her eyes, and over her top lashes. Her dark waves were straightened and flowed to the middle of her back.

Deeks had gotten ready in the bathroom, so that their look would be a surprise to both of them. He had on a white dress shirt and a black suit jacket. He walked out of the bathroom and headed toward the bedroom. Kensi was about to walk out as Deeks was about to walk in.

"Wow." They both said as they looked each other up and down.

"You look amazing Kens." Deeks said softly as took her hands in his

She gave him a soft smile,

"Thank you," she whispered,"so do you."

She took her hands out of his and up to her ears,

"I forgot something." She walked over to her jewelry box to find a pair of earrings.

Deeks walked over and leaned on the wall next to the dresser. She was going to open the box when she saw a little black velvet box resting on the cover. She looked at Deeks, he simply gave her a small smile,

"Open it?" He whispered

She smiled and took the small box in her hands, opening it slowly. Deeks' smile grew as he watched the shocked expression come onto Kensi's face as she saw the contents of the box. She smiled at the pair of long hanging diamond earrings that were in the box.

"They're beautiful, thank you." She said, looking into his eyes. He was still smiling. He came off of the wall and came close, until they were a lips distance away.

"But not as beautiful as you." He whispered

She placed the box on the dresser before taking his hands,

"I love you so much, I really do" she whispered

He caressed her cheek with the back of his fingers and cupped her face,

"I really love you too."

He pulled her closer into a hug. She rested her head on his chest, her arms around his waist. He placed his hands on her back, and kissed her head before resting his cheek on her head. They didn't hug often. When they did hug, it was either when they were at work, and couldn't kiss, or when one of them came to a near death experience in the field. Normally if they were home and had a moment like this, they would kiss. But sometimes, a tight, loving hug said a lot.

They reluctantly broke apart when they heard a knock on the door. Knowing it was their babysitter for the night, Kensi went to the door while Deeks got the twins from their room.

"Hey Callen." She greeted with a smile.

He returned the smile,

"Hey, you look great."

Kensi opened the door all the way to let him in,

"Thank you." She smiled. As she closed the door Deeks walked in with Chloe and Aiden on each side of his hip.

Kensi took her daughter and placed her on her hip,

"So, you know what to right?" She asked looking up at Callen

He nooded,

"Feed them,change them, get them to bed. It's all under control." He assured them

Kensi nodded,

"Thanks for doing this Callen."

He smiled,

"It's no problem. I love spending time with them."

"We should be home around 10:30, 11:00." Deeks said

He nodded,

"That's fine."

Deeks looked down at the two babies in his arms. He gave them each a kiss on the head and a light squeeze. Kensi came over and did the same.

The couple enjoyed dinner at the very same restaurant that had gone to the night they...ya know, for the first time.

After, Deeks took her to the beach, where they took a slow stroll in the sand. Kensi held her heels in one hand, while her other hand was intertwined with Deeks'. After a while of walking, they stopped and sat down in the sand.

"This was the best valentines day ever." She said softly, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Whys that?" He asked. He really didn't think he did a lot, it was all pretty simple.

She lifted her head from his shoulder,

"Because you made it the best." She whispered

They both leaned forward for a slow kiss.

"Happy valentines day Deeks." She said once they broke apart

He rested his forehead against hers, leaving the lips distance between them,

"Happy Valentines Day Kensi."

* * *

**And late happy valentines to all of you!**

**But I'm soft of running out of ideas for the upcoming chapters. If you guys have any ideas that would be really great! Thanks guys and I hope you liked it.**


End file.
